


Between Love and Lust

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2003-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin wants to know where his and Brian's relationship is.





	Between Love and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Where are we?"Justin asked, crawling into bed next to Brian.

"What?"

"Where are we?"

"In bed. Why?" asked Brian in his best 'Hey, you wanna do it?' voice.

"Not that. In our relationship."

Brian turned to face Justin. "Don't tell me your going to start asking me inane questions right before I fall asleep. If I wanted that, I'd fuck chicks."

Justin just rolled his eyes and kept on, determined to get an actual answer from Brian.

"Seriously, Brian. Where is our relationship headed?"

"What did I tell you when we first met? I don't do relationships."

"Bullshit. I think we're past all that by now. Are we in love?"

"You are. You're in love with me. Can't say I blame you."

"Are *you* in love?"

"I'm in lust. There's a differance."

"How is there a differance?"

"Well, love is a matter of the brain. You think you're in love so you are. Lust is controlled by another more instintual organ."

"But without at least a basic love, your dick would be useless. You love hard muscles and long cocks, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, and it's really hard to have love without lust. One is nothing without the other."

"Maybe that's why we're together, hhhmm? We compliment each other by being nothing without the other." He put his palm to Justin's cheast."Love", and then he put his hand on himself,"lust". He learned in and kissed Justin."'Nough said". He sank down in the bed and started adjusting for sleep.

"So your in lust with me?"

Brian looked at his boy, pondering his answer.

"Yes"

Justin snuggled close to Brian under the covers.

"And I'm in love."

"Yes, you are."

"But where are *we*?"

"Are you ever quiet?"

"Please Brian. Humour me."

"We, are between love an lust."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever. Now sleep."

"Good night, Brian."

"Good night" he moaned in annoyance.

"I love you."

Brian sighed. "I lust you."


End file.
